


Summer Nights

by huangyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I heard a part of summer nights on insta and this happened, It's not a grease au they just sing the song, M/M, Oneshot, johnyong is mentioned, karaoke bar au, kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangyuta/pseuds/huangyuta
Summary: Donghyuck met a boy crazy for him.Yukhei met a boy cute as can be.





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my contribution to Hyuckhei. I haven't actually finished writing something in a while so I might be a little rusty. I also apologise beforehand for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language and I'm preoccupied with studying for my final exams. Anyways I hope you enjoy this.

“Come on.” 

“No, Donghyuck.” 

“Please.”

“No.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes at the platinum blonde sitting next to him at the bar. Midterms were just done and they could finally take a break from college for the first time in months. To celebrate, the pair decided to go out. Donghyuck won rock, paper, scissors so he could choose where they would go. Currently they were in a karaoke bar not too far from campus. It had a bar in the back, a small place that you couldn’t really call a dance floor, mismatched armchairs and couches, and lastly a big stage for the karaoke. 

“You’re such a buzzkill, Jeno.” Donghyuck winced as Jeno punched his shoulder.

“It’s already bad enough that I have to listen to drunk people who are clearly tone deaf, and now you want me to sing in front of a group of people I don’t know.” Jeno muttered, running a hand through his bleached locks. 

“Well, that’s what you do in a karaoke bar normally.” Donghyuck said matter of factly. He flicked Jeno’s forehead lightly and chuckled when said boy scrunched up his nose.

“I’m not drunk enough for this.”

“Jeno, you never get drunk.”

“Exactly.” Jeno smiled as Donghyuck sighed in defeat. He should’ve brought his older friend Taeyong along, he got drunk after one sip. But Taeyong would probably invite Johnny, Yuta and Doyoung as well and that would turn into a mess. The last time he went out with the older males, he was the only one not shitfaced and had to take everyone home and keep them from embarrassing themselves. Not that he could prevent that from happening. He cringed at the memory of an extremely drunk Johnny asking his boyfriend Taeyong if he was single, which the latter answered with no and made the former almost bawl his eyes out. He had tried to calm down a crying Johnny and a furious Taeyong (he was incredibly offended that Johnny forgot who he was) while Yuta and Doyoung were screeching a terrible version of can you feel the love tonight. Maybe coming with Jeno was a good choice. He needed another drink. Donghyuck made eye contact with the bar lady who was apparently called Sooyoung and she made her way over to him quickly. 

“What can I help you with, love?” She asked cheerfully, bright red lips pulled into a warm smile.

“I would like a shot of tequila, please.” Donghyuck ordered, ignoring Jeno’s judging glare. 

“Coming right up.” 

The moment the shot glass hit the bar, Donghyuck whisked it away and downed it right away. He enjoyed the burning feeling of the alcohol in the back of his throat for a moment before putting the small glass back on the wooden surface. He licked his lips clean of any leftover tequila before clucking his tongue and getting up from his seat. 

“Where are you going?” Jeno asked surprised, he was still sipping his first beer. 

“Well, if you’re not gonna sing with me, I’ll have to steal the show myself.” 

“Go get them tiger.” Jeno chuckled and Donghyuck resisted the urge to punch him. 

“Please don’t ever say that again.” Jeno gave him a small smile and muttered something under his breath that sounded like ‘Just go already, you ass.’. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and made his way towards the stage, which was currently empty and waiting for the next performers. He wasn’t paying attention and bumped into someone, barely missing a waterfall of beer that spilled due to the collision. Donghyuck was met with warm brown eyes and slightly wavy light brown hair. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” He muttered, to which the other male frantically waved his hands.

“Not a problem, love.” He sounded a little out of breath. Donghyuck quickly bowed his head and continued his way to the karaoke set before he could embarrass himself any further. He nodded a greeting to the bar’s staff who gave him a mic and walked onto the stage. It was illuminated by a single spotlight and Donghyuck was happy he was already a bit tipsy or he would’ve pissed his pants already, the bar was rather full. He looked at the selection of songs and frowned when the list was only filled with duets. 

“Are there no solo songs?” Donghyuck asked the staff member, who was called Seulgi according to her nameplate. 

“Friday night is duet night.” She smiled apologetically. Donghyuck sighed and put the microphone near his lips. 

“Lee Jeno, this is you last change to sing with me.” Donghyuck’s voice filled the room, gaining the attention of a few drunk students. 

“I don’t know a Lee Jeno!” The blonde yelled from the back. Donghyuck glared at him before turning back to Seulgi.

“Can I really not sing by myself?” He almost pleaded. He wanted to sing, he didn’t come to the karaoke bar just to listen to false screeching young adults. 

“We didn’t prepare other songs, I’m sorry.” Donghyuck was about to hand her back the mic and leave the stage, but he got interrupted. 

“I’ll sing with you.” A familiar deep voice said. Donghyuck was met with the same guy he bumped into earlier. Underneath the bright spotlight Donghyuck could see him clearer. He had to look up to meet the other’s gaze, he was rather tall. He looked familiar, Donghyuck was pretty sure he also went to SM college. He had a boyish grin plastered on his face and Donghyuck almost felt annoyed at how stupidly attractive the other male was. 

“Why?” He didn’t understand why he wanted to sing with an almost complete stranger.

“It’s the least you can do for making me spill my beer.” He actually had to audacity to wink and Donghyuck rolled his eyes. This guy was straightforward and he kind of liked it. He thanked the gods that his face was already a bit flushed from the alcohol so no one could notice that the taller made him blush. 

“Fair enough.” Donghyuck smiled and made his way back to the middle of the stage. He could see Jeno give him a thumbs up from the back and grinned back at him. He turned back to the stranger when he felt his presence next to him. “My name is Donghyuck.” He stuck out his hand, which the other gladly took.

“A pretty name for a pretty boy.” He smiled. 

“Aren’t you gonna tell me your name.” Donghyuck asked. 

“Maybe after the performance.” He chuckled when Donghyuck pouted slightly.

“Whatever, just pick a song.” He gestured to the karaoke machine in front of him. The tall boy flicked through the pages of the song booklet for a moment before pressing the buttons on the machine. The first notes of the song played through the speakers and Donghyuck let out an ugly snort, immediately recognizing the melody. 

“Oh my god Grease, really?” He turned to the other male, who only shot him a sheepish grin. The other began with singing, claiming Travolta’s part of the song. The boy’s singing voice was rather husky and actually didn’t sound too bad. Donghyuck could only smile. 

“Summer lovin’ happened so fast.” Donghyuck began the second line. 

“Met a boy crazy for me.” He pretended not to hear the change in pronouns the other probably did on purpose. They flew through the first verse. The audience drowned out the backing vocals by chanting ‘Tell me more! Tell me more!’ like their life depended on it. The group in front, who chanted the loudest’ were most likely the taller’s friends. Donghyuck’s smile grew as they started the next verse. The second time the chanting started he made eye contact with Jeno, who had joined the singing crowd. Donghyuck shot him a glare for the what felt like the millionth time that night. ‘Hypocrite’ he thought. His best friend only grinned at him. Donghyuck spared a look at the boy next to him and found the latter already staring at him while they neared the last verses. If his heart skipped a bit he didn’t dare admit it. The song ended in what felt like a blink of an eye and Donghyuck tried to conceal his disappointment. He and the taller bowed sheepishly to the crowd that had burst into applause and quickly made their way down the stage. Donghyuck turned to the taller guy once again. 

“Not bad, Donghyuck.” He smiled. Donghyuck liked the way his own name rolled over the other’s tongue. 

“You were not too bad yourself.” He smirked. 

“Still, you were the one who stole the show.” Donghyuck flushed bright red at the sincerity. 

“Oh please, I didn’t.” He spluttered, suddenly a bit nervous. “By the way, weren’t you gonna tell me your name?” Donghyuck added before he could make a fool out of himself. He cursed himself, to contrary believe Donghyuck actually still got nervous around pretty guys. 

“Give me your phone.” The other ordered.

“What?” Donghyuck asked rather confused.

“Give me your phone.” He repeated. Donghyuck didn’t know why, but he obeyed and fished his phone out of his back pocket. He unlocked it before handing it to the still nameless boy’s outstretched hand. He clicked on something and started to type. After half a minute he handed Donghyuck his phone back after locking it again. Before Donghyuck could see what the other had done or say anything the boy said a quick ‘goodbye’ and disappeared into the crowd. Donghyuck just stood there for a moment, too shaken to move. Did that really just happen? He snapped out of it when a familiar blond appeared in front of him.

“Great performance, Hyuck. I didn’t know you were such a great singer.” He beamed.

“Thank you.” Donghyuck said a little breathless. 

“Who was that guy though? He was kinda hot.” 

“I don’t know, but I’m pretty sure he goes to our college.” Donghyuck ignored Jeno’s other comment. 

“You didn’t get his name or number? He was so into you.” Jeno’s eyes widened comically. 

“Oh wait!” Donghyuck exclaimed as he frantically unlocked his phone. After a couple of failed attempts he finally unlocked his phone. He opened his contacts and was met with a foreign looking name, underneath a phone number. Donghyuck smiled shyly. 

“Yukhei.” 

\---

 

Donghyuck sighed as he let himself fall on the couch in Johnny and Mark’s apartment. He unlocked his phone and looked at phone number that has been haunting for the past eight days. He still hadn’t send a text to the boy who swept him off his feet in their duet. Donghyuck had tried to send him something, but nothing seemed good enough to send. Jeno almost persuaded him into just sending a simple ‘hello’, but even that Donghyuck couldn’t do. And now it was saturday the week after and he was way overdue. Even if he texted him now, he was probably not getting anything back. He made him wait too long. He sighed once again. 

“What’s wrong, Duckie?” Johnny asked him as he flopped down next to him, almost crushing Donghyuck in the process. The latter only whined about the use of his childhood nickname.

“He’s sulking, because he’s too much of coward to text the cute guy he met last week.” Mark said from the kitchen before drinking milk straight from the carton. Donghyuck grimaced at the action.

“I’m not sulking.”

“So you admit you’re a coward?” Mark smirked as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater. 

“Okay fine, I’m sulking.” 

“Then why didn’t you text him?” Johnny asked curiously as he pushed his dark brown bangs from his eyes. 

“You’re not allowed to talk, you couldn’t look Taeyong in the eye directly for a whole month.” Donghyuck bit back, he didn’t really have an answer. If he had to be honest, he was truly scared. Donghyuck didn’t know anything about Yukhei, except for his name, his godly looks and a memorable first encounter. 

“In my defense, Taeyong is incredibly beautiful.” Johnny said dreamily. Mark faked a gag.

“Well, this boy is also very beautiful.” Donghyuck blurted out. He buried his face in his hands, he felt stupid. He was about to sigh again, but Mark beat him to it.

“That’s it. You’re texting the guy right now or we’re going back to the karaoke bar tonight.” Mark decided. Donghyuck shot Johnny an exasperated look, but the latter only shrugged.

“Fine.” Donghyuck got up and walked over to the door. 

“What are you doing?” Mark asked, probably scared Donghyuck was trying to escape. 

“I’m gonna change outfits, we’re going out.”

 

A couple of hours later Donghyuck found himself back in the same karaoke bar as eight days ago. Only now, he was squashed between Mark and Johnny on a two person velvety couch. Mark was already tipsy and Donghyuck was convinced Johnny was faking his soberness. He ran a hand through his newly dyed red hair and suppressed the urge to sigh. They had been inside the bar for a while now and Donghyuck had already occupied the stage, belting out a perfect version of back to black. But he hadn’t run into Yukhei yet. Which should be a good thing, he thought. He had convinced himself he didn’t want to run into the handsome boy tonight, but he did try way too hard to look amazing. He even made sure his eyeliner and eyeshadow were on point. Donghyuck had almost kicked Mark when he tried to comment on it. He was interrupted from his thoughts when someone cleared their throat in the microphone, asking for attention. Donghyuck was met with a pair of familiar warm brown eyes. Yukhei was standing on the stage, smiling at him. To say his breath was taken away would be an understatement. Donghyuck didn’t even have time to feel embarrassed or regretful, all he could think was how stunning the other boy looked. The spotlight painted the ends of his hair gold, his black ripped jeans fitted snug against his legs and his white tee hugged his torso just right. Yukhei’s outfit was basic, but he still looked stupidly attractive. 

“I would like to dedicate this song to a cute boy I met last week.” Yukhei smiled into the mic and winked at Donghyuck. The audience let out a loud ‘whoop!’. Donghyuck quickly looked down, hoping to cover up the blush creeping onto his cheeks. However, the moment he heard what song Yukhei was going to sing his face drained from any colour. 

“Oh my fucking god.” He muttered into his hands. Okay, he felt embarrassed now. 

“Is this your duet boy?” Johnny asked incredulously. Donghyuck muttered a confirmation and the former burst into hysterical laughter. The red head looked to the side and saw Mark snickering into his hand as well. 

“He is awkward and weird, he’s perfect for you Hyuck.” Mark laughed.

“Watch it, Lee.” Donghyuck gritted through his teeth as he smacked Mark’s thigh playfully. He finally gathered enough courage to look up just as Yukhei reached the chorus.

“Hey, I just met you and this is crazy but here’s my number so call me maybe.” The tall boy shamelessly sang the lyrics, completely out of tune and completely different from last week. Donghyuck snorted, he had to give the guy some credit this was certainly a way to gain someone’s attention. He even felt flattered in some way. Yukhei was truly going all out to gain his attention. And believe it or not, it was working. 

“You have to talk to him after his performance.” Johnny wheezed as he was still recovering from his laughing fit. 

“I will.” Donghyuck had to at least apologise for staying radio silent that long. He watched with mirth in his eyes as the other boy continued to make a fool out of himself for a few minutes. The moment Yukhei was done and started sheepishly bowing to the crowd, Donghyuck got up and made his way to the stage. He flashed Johnny the finger when he started whooping behind him. He quickly cut through the sweaty and beer stenched crowd and was once again met with those warm brown eyes. 

“Hi.” Donghyuck said softly.

“Hey.” Yukhei smiled. For a moment an awkward silence bloomed between the two as they just stared at each other. 

“I’m sorry-” They both started at the same time. Donghyuck gestured for Yukhei to continue first. 

“I’m sorry if I came on too strong and scared you away.” The tall brunette said softly. For someone who seemed so outgoing he looked rather shy.

“You say that after giving everyone that dashing and not so subtle performance.” Yukhei let out a high pitched laugh as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “But you shouldn’t apologise. You didn’t scare me away, well not really. It’s just-” Donghyuck sighed and Yukhei motioned for him to go on. “I wanted to text you, I really did. I just didn’t know how to text you without making a fool out of myself. Everything I tried to send seemed silly.” Donghyuck wanted to hit himself, he’s really out here sharing insecurities with practically a stranger.

“You were afraid of making a fool out of yourself? After I literally dragged you into singing a Grease soundtrack with me. I think I’m the only fool here.” Donghyuck laughed at that, he had a point. 

“You’re not wrong.” Donghyuck teased.

“The things I do to catch a pretty boy’s attention.” Yukhei whined jokingly.

“Well, you certainly did.” At that Yukhei beamed. And maybe, just maybe, Donghyuck’s heart melted a bit. He knew what to do. “It’s not a call, but a real life conversation. But, would you like to grab a coffee with me tomorrow?” Yukhei looked surprised at that and Donghyuck was afraid he had completely misinterpreted the situation. His worry quickly subdued.

“I would love to.”

\---

Yukhei was lying on his bed, on top of the sheets. The window was slightly ajar, making the curtains flutter at the side of his bed frame. He was looking up at the ceiling, eyes focused on the glow in the dark stars and moons he had put up there when he first moved into the apartment. He thought about everything that happened in the past weeks. He bumped into a boy, a boy named Donghyuck, sang a duet with him and went on a date with him nine days later. And luckily, it didn’t stay to one date it turned into many. Yukhei smiled at the thought of their last date, if you even could call it a date. They baked a birthday cake for Donghyuck’s best friend and roommate, Jeno. Although Donghyuck was a self proclaimed masterchef, baking was something else. The cake came out of the oven completely burned and both of them ended up covered in flour from head to toe. It had taken them hours and multiple soap fights to clean the whole mess up, but it was so worth it. Yukhei couldn’t remember a time where he laughed this much. At the end of the day his jaw and cheeks literally ached from all the laughing and smiling. 

He thought about how much he got to know Donghyuck in the short time they have known each other. It was a lot. He knew about his love for singing and music, hence majoring in music. He knew about his parents that lived at the other side of the country that the other missed every moment. He knew about his complete adoration and loyalty to his friends even if he teased them every second of the day. He knew about Donghyuck’s surprisingly good dance skills only a handful of people knew about. He knew about his insecurities, like being left alone, forgotten and shut out. Yukhei was convinced he would never have to worry about that. Maybe they opened up to each other to quickly. Maybe Yukhei didn’t care. Maybe he loved the way they clicked so well. Maybe he loved the way Donghyuck’s eyes would light up when he talked about the things he was most passionate about. Maybe he loved the way the corners of his lips would slightly quirk up when he was about to make a snarky comment. Maybe he loved the way his currently slightly faded red hair curled against temples. 

Yukhei came to the realisation that he was falling for Donghyuck, he was falling hard. It felt like he was in a roller coaster or even skydiving. It made his head feel fuzzy, his heartbeat speed up and left him completely breathless.He was falling. But instead of feeling scared, he felt euphoric. 

Yukhei sighed, maybe things were going too fast. 

 

Another two weeks later and those doubts were completely forgotten.

\---

“Next time I’m paying.” Donghyuck said before taking the straw from his starbucks drink in his mouth while the pair walked through a surprisingly dog filled park.

“Sure.” Yukhei snorted. Everytime Yukhei paid on one of their ‘dates’ Donghyuck had to make sure to pay him back in some way. It had resulted in a lot of cheek kisses. 

The cheek kisses bothered Donghyuck. He was sure they were going somewhere with this thing they had between the two of them, but even after almost two months they’ve never kissed. Even Jeno was fed up with it. But only because Donghyuck wouldn’t stop sulking about it. He sighed he just wanted to hold Yukhei’s face between his hands and smooch him.

“What’s wrong, Hyuck?” The taller boy stepped closer to Donghyuck, pausing their walk. Yukhei grabbed his hands and gave it a little squeeze and Donghyuck suddenly felt overwhelmed with a longing feeling. The sun behind Yukhei made his eyelashes cast shadows along his cheekbones and made his hair into shades of gold. And it would be awfully easy for Donghyuck to get up on his tippy toes and kiss those pretty lips, but he couldn’t. So instead he just smiled.

“Nothing.” Yukhei frowned at him, not believing him one bit. He had gotten too good at reading Donghyuck in a rather short time. Donghyuck squeezed his hand back and smiled when Yukhei’s frown disappeared. Yukhei continued walking and Donghyuck tried to hide how happy he was the former was still holding his hand. They walked side by side for a couple of minutes before Yukhei’s phone ringed. He gave Donghyuck an apologetic smile before picking up. 

“Hi mom.” Whereas Donghyuck’s parents lived on the other side of the country, Yukhei’s lived just a 15 minute drive away. “Who I’m with?” Yukhei continued, making Donghyuck’s heart skip a beat. They had never discussed what they were to each other. Not even if they were friends. “I’m with a-uh uhm.” Yukhei spluttered awkwardly. Donghyuck gave his hand another squeeze not knowing what he tried to make clear with that. “I’m with Donghyuck.” Yukhei finished and Donghyuck didn’t know if he should feel relieved or disappointed.

“Yes, that’s the boy I told you about.” The brunette said sheepishly, making Donghyuck let out a low chuckle. “Oh, sure I’ll ask him” Donghyuck looked up at him with a questioning look.

“My parents are asking if we want to come over for dinner.” Yukhei asked nervously. And he had a right to be nervous, because meeting the parents is a big deal. Well not if you’re friends, but they weren’t exactly friends. 

“Both of us?” Donghyuck asked incredulously, Yukhei nodded. Donghyuck thought about it for a moment, ignoring all the alarm bells in his head screaming at him to say no. Well, what could go wrong? A lot, but he was going to ignore that thought.

“Yes, I would like that.” Donghyuck said, relishing in the way Yukhei’s face lit up when he said that. 

“We’ll be on our way, mom.”

Donghyuck felt nervous. He had been to Yukhei’s apartment before, even met all his friends. But he didn’t live with his parents anymore. Donghyuck has never seen them or Yukhei’s former house. Yukhei quickly pulled him closer sensing the other’s nerves, calming them almost immediately. They continued the walk to Yukhei’s parents’ house in comfortable silence.

 

Donghyuck didn’t know what to expect from his first meeting with Yukhei’s parents, he actually never really thought about it. And he wasn’t sure if he should’ve been surprised with what happened. The moment they knocked on the door it flew open and a tiny woman stood in front of the entrance, a huge smile painted on her face. 

“Xuxi, my boy!” She cheered as she took his face in her small hands and kissed both of his cheeks. She continued to dote on her son for a moment, until her eyes fell on Donghyuck.

“You must be Donghyuck!” She gasped as she quickly pulled the red haired boy in for a hug. “I have heard so much about you.” She continued as she pulled back, laughing at how her son whined at the last comment she made. Donghyuck immediately liked her. Her hug was warm, her smile was warm her whole being was warm and it made him feel at home in an instant. She started to pull the two boys inside, muttering something about dinner almost being ready. Donghyuck saw Yukhei smile at him from the corner of his eyes. 

Dinner went well, actually it went great. Yukhei’s mom and dad were amazing, they were super kind and friendly. And if Donghyuck had to be honest, a little loud. At least now he knows where Yukhei got that trait from. But Donghyuck didn’t mind it one bit, it actually made him feel at home. He could laugh and snort as loudly as he wanted without being judged. Dinner flew by and Donghyuck was almost sad that it was over. Luckily Yukhei’s mom insisted that he stayed for tea to taste her ‘famous’ apple pie. 

“So? What do you think?” Yukhei approached him after dinner. His parents were back in the kitchen washing the dishes and finishing the apple pie. 

“Think about what?”

“About my parents.” Yukhei asked nervously. Donghyuck completely forgot to realise that this was also nerve wracking for him. 

“They were amazing.” Donghyuck’s heart skipped a beat when Yukhei’s face broke into a big shining smile. That overwhelming feeling of longing returned. It was quiet for a moment as the two stared at each other for a little bit too long. Yukhei’s mom returned from the kitchen just in time before things got awkward.

“The pie needs to cool down for a while. So Xuxi, why don’t you show Donghyuck your old room and photobooks.” She smiled sweetly at them.

“Oh! That’s a good idea.” Yukhei grabbed his hand for the what felt like the millionth time that day and Donghyuck silently thanked the gods for blessing him. He let himself be dragged upstairs. “So, you know how I study photography and all.” Yukhei started. Donghyuck only hummed a reply, he was too focused on their intertwined fingers. He smiled fondly at the way their hands fitted together perfectly. “I’ve actually been into photography almost my whole life.” Donghyuck did remember the other telling him about his passion for cameras and taking pictures, which resulted in an infinite amount of photos of the red haired boy. Once they reached the first floor, Yukhei pulled him into the room directly across the staircase.  
The room was rather big. The walls were painted a bright blue and were covered with pictures from Yukhei’s childhood. The only other thing that occupied the space was a bed, the other furniture was probably moved when Yukhei moved out. There were however a lot of boxes scattered around. 

“Ever since I moved out my parents started using my room as a storage place, so they had more space in their own room.” Yukhei explained as he sat down on the floor next to a couple of dusty boxes. He patted the space next to him and waited for Donghyuck to get situated on the floor as well. “Okay so my old photobooks should be in one of these boxes.” Yukhei pushed one of the cardboard boxes in front of Donghyuck and opened the one next to himself. The two started rummaging in search of dusty photo albums. 

After a solid ten minutes they still didn’t find anything except for a lot of old baby clothes, toys and Yukhei’s high school reports he didn’t want to show. A minute later Yukhei made a surprised noise and Donghyuck scooted over to him. 

“Did you find them?” He asked as he put his chin on Yukhei’s shoulder and peered into the box.

“No, but I did find something else.” Donghyuck watched curiously as the brunette pulled a large leather jacket and an old fashioned skirt with petticoat from the box. 

“What’s that?” Donghyuck asked.

“My grandparents old clothes from when they were around our age.” Yukhei smiled fondly at them. 

“They remind me of Grease.” Yukhei snorted at that. Donghyuck couldn’t help but remember their first encounter. He smiled at the memory of their awkward but fun summer nights duet. He had an idea. He grabbed the leather jacket from Yukhei’s hands and put it on. He was practically drowning in the heavy fabric as it was way too big for him, but Donghyuck ignored it while he tried to push his hair in somewhat of a quiff. He stood directly in front of a confused looking Yukhei, pointed at him and said in the most serious tone he could muster. 

“Summer loving had me a blast.” Yukhei let out an ugly snort before his loud laughter filled the room. Yukhei immediately scrambled to his feet and put on the old skirt. Donghyuck was surprised it even fit. Well, only partially. It fit just right around his waist but was way too short and Donghyuck had to suppress a giggle. Yukhei grinned before continuing the song. 

“Summer loving happened so fast.” Yukhei wiggled his eyebrows as he stepped closer to the shorter boy. 

By the time they hit the chorus they were twirling around the room making complete fools out of themselves. But it was okay, because they did it together. They were in the middle of singing ‘tell me more, tell me more’ when Yukhei pulled Donghyuck closer, staring at him with a strange look in his eyes. He had stopped singing and Donghyuck whispered out a final ‘tell me more’ before being too mesmerized by the other’s eyes to continue. He noticed the way Yukhei’s eyes traveled down his face and stopped at his lips. Before he knew it Yukhei’s lips were on his. It took Donghyuck a second to realise what was actually happening before he could kiss him back. He muttered a ‘finally’ against the other’s lips as he brought his hands up to Yukhei’s nape. He felt Yukhei smile into the kiss and ran a hand through his brown hair as he pressed his mouth harder against the other. Yukhei ran his tongue over Donghyuck’s bottom lip and before the latter could respond, they heard footsteps approaching. 

“Boys?” They heard Yukhei’s mom search for them. They immediately pulled away, right before she entered the room. “The pie is rea-” She stopped mid sentence as she took in the scene before her. Donghyuck felt slightly embarrassed, she definitely noticed what happened. Both of their faces were flushed and Yukhei’s hair was a mess. And they were still wearing Yukhei’s grandparents’ clothes.

“We’ll be down in a minute.” The taller of the two said, slightly out of breath. Yukhei’s mom simply rolled her eyes as she stalked out of the room, muttering something that sounded like ‘youths these days’ under her breath. The moment she left Donghyuck escaped from the oversized jacket and hit his cheeks lightly to let the blush disappear. He started his way towards the door, but Yukhei grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

“I need to ask you something.” His hold on Donghyuck’s wrist moved to his hand. Donghyuck motioned for him to continue. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Yukhei looked down at him with expectant eyes and Donghyuck had to fight the urge to smile or scream or both.

“We’ve only shared one kiss, aren’t you going a little fast?” Donghyuck teased.

“So, you don’t?” Yukhei frowned and Donghyuck quickly pecked his lips to stop him.

“Of course I do.” Donghyuck said before giving him one last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If anyone is interested here's my twitter: huangyuta


End file.
